supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nitti Family/Transcript
Submission reel Lisa: "Hi, we're the Nitti Family. I'm Lisa," John: "And I'm John." Lisa: "Me and John have been together for 2 years. I had four boys before I met him." John: "The oldest is Darren, who is 10 years old." Lisa: "Matthew who is 8, Devin who is 6, and Jared who is 5. montage of the boys fighting plays John: "And welcome to the crazy house." Lisa: "Hey!" montage continues for a bit. Supernanny is in shock. John: "Darren, he's the bully of the house." kicks Devin and drags Matthew to his room. Lisa: "He will do anything he can to hurt his brothers." Darren: "You wanna shake my hand?" Matthew: "No! Darren!" stabs Matthew with a thumbtack. Matthew: "AHH! Get off me!" "He stabbed me in the back!" Darren: "I had a tack in my hand, and I went to grab him." Jo : "This is Hell!" Lisa: "Matthew is a drama queen." " Gimme it, gimme!" Matthew: "No! NO! NO!" Lisa: "Jared is a mommy' boy." Jared: "Feed me like a little baby!" Lisa: "I think it's because he's the youngest, I give in a lot to Jared. Devin's moods control this household." attacks Lisa and yells at Darren. Lisa: "He's a very angry kid." pushes and punches Darren. Lisa: "Stop!" throws a chair and fights with Matthew. Jo : "So much hostility...." John: "When I come home from work the first thing I get to do is scream at the boys. John "Walk!" John"You'll do it!" John "You bang my car like that again and I'll bang your head!" Lisa: "My four boys do not respect me." Lisa "You know, it's pretty bad that I can't walk out of the room for two minutes to deal with the other one without you two acting up!" Lisa "I just cant take it anymore." Lisa " I've had it!" Darren: "He soaked me!" Lisa: "Move it! To you're room!" Jo : "MADNESS!" John: "It bothers me that she has to be treated like that, and it bothers me that I don't know how to change that." Lisa: "Put on your seatbelt." Jared: "No!" Devin: "Shut your freaking mouth!" Lisa: "Supernanny, please come and help, I cannot deal with these boys anymore." Jo : "Well you guys really do need my help so I'm on my way!" Nitti Family Home Lisa: Hello! Jo: Hello! hi please to meet you! Lisa: Jo! Jo: Lisa. Lisa: Jo this is Darren. Jo: Hi shake my hand, how are you? Darren: Good. Jo: Good. Darren: Soon as I just met Jo Jo I thought she was going to be very (2x) demanding. Lisa: And this is Matthew. Jo: How old are you? Matthew: Eight. Jo Whats your Name ? Jared: Five. Lisa This is Devin he's in timeout John That don,t work okay Observation Begins Jo: John went at work, leaving mum in a sword fight with Devin. Lisa: You were told when you got the sword that you're not going to hit your brother, your not getting it! Jo: Mum had confrontation with Devin. Lisa: Stop kicking me! Jo: They started to argue when Devin became very angry. Lisa: Sit down Devin now! Devin just spit at me anything he could do hurt me, Your not biting me! Jo: Mum was struggling Devin and what seem like a headlock "quote will continue tomorrow" Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts